


Frozen Devotion

by Chummy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Goodbye Kisses, M/M, Romance, absolute head over heels akira for akechi, happy-ish ending like, some religious imagery, the 2/2 fic but if it happened in church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chummy/pseuds/Chummy
Summary: “You know who I am. I need you to understand what I am,” Akira replies smoothly, despite the way his heart was in his throat and stomach tensed. His hands moved from Akechis to his waist, holding him tenderly and aching in the fact that Akechi didn’t move away.“And what is that? he sneered in response, face only inches from Akira, soaking in his heat and his presence.Akira smiled, openly. Eyes filling with sorrow and adoration.(The 2/2 Fic but if it happened in the church)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Frozen Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NOT FINISHED ROYAL. Idk how exactly 2/2 plays out all i know is that it’s HEARTBREAKING. 
> 
> I wanted a crack at it cause but with my religious trauma making an appearance cause I find that sexy. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Zoldyke_)

He’d destroyed _gods._ Made one bend with only the power of his burning will and snapped chains. 

Akira faced _Gods._

Manmade and ugly in the way only polished gold and holiness could be.

He faced Gods, surely he can face another.

Manmade and familiar in the way only manipulation and complexes could be. 

He’s at the Church in Kanda, the pillars surrounding him familiar and suffocating, like everything was recently. Catching hazes of disturbances from the corner of his eyes, and when he was truly looking.

The bench is hard beneath him. Dark wood and cold, a distant memory of the tree it once was. He traces his hands along the lines, ages and ages of the strokes of time. He feels them on his skin, along the corners of his eyes and mouth, time kissing him goodbye. 

The candles are lit, casting shadows on the walls, making the stones come to life with presence Akira isn’t too fond of. Light dances on the cheeks of The Christ and Akira thinks he’s laughing at him. 

He bows his head.

He doesn’t pray.

Distantly he hears remnants of his conversations, dappled with the sound of shogi pieces and whispers.

That feels like a lifetime ago. 

He muses, it probably is.

The crucifix stares on, in its eternal sacrifice, and Akira doesn’t pray. 

“Strange place to meet,” a voice like harp strings and all things sharp calls out to him.

“Akechi,” he responds, breathes it, the name tastes like an Amen on his tongue. 

“Looking for answers in these walls?” Akechi asks, pointed, vicious. 

Akira looks at him then. In all his glory.

Akira faced _Gods._ Created of pure malice and power. Stood fast and heart steady as the heavens parted with the barrel of his gun. Akira faced God and Goro Akechi makes his heart race and palms sweat.

Akira didn’t pray.

But he did worship.

The way Akechi’s hair cascaded around his face, kissing his cheekbones and framing the freckles he tries so hard to hide. The perfect arch of his cupid bow, lips full and pink and soft. The snarl of teeth that make their appearance so often now, canines bright white and sharp as his words. 

From the crown of his head to the sole of his feet.

Akira worshipped.

Akechi despises him for it.

Distantly, Akira hears God laugh.

“This is a place of contemplation after all,” he replies and marvels at the smooth way Akechi rolls his eyes at him.

“What exactly are you contemplating? You know what you need to do,” his words are punctuated with his steps, loud in the empty church, echoing until he stops right in front of Akira.

Akira bows his head. He thinks Akechi enjoys it.

“In theory, yes,” he says, once he looks up into pools of honey and amber. He glances to the wall of stained glass behind Akechi, it’s dulled by the beauty of Akechi’s eyes. 

“In practice as well,” he could hear the irritation rising in Akechi’s voice. He didn’t hold back the smile that rose at it. 

“It’s not as easy as you make it out to be,” he says, soft enough that Akechi cranes down to be able to catch it all. He scoffs when he does, it bounces off the stone walls and sounds sacrilegious with each passing vibration.

“You’re right. It’s even simpler than what I’m making it out to be,” he says, the candlelight caresses his cheeks and hair, casting a halo only worthy of him.

He doesn’t want to talk anymore. He wants to taste salvation in the sweet chalice of Akechi’s mouth and get drunk off the taste of him until the stars turn to sun’s and the day passes with Akechi still in his arms.

It’s a plea that his heart beats too. A beg his blood rushes by. A prayer he doesn’t say.

“How can you say that?” he says instead, voice clipped as his throat constricts on nothing but heat.

Akechi studies him for a bit, Akira wants to groan beneath the scrutiny and how wonderful it feels to have Akechi’s eyes on him. But he barely breathes, he can only stare back. 

“Don’t be so pathetic,” he spits at him, whispered hotly with all the rage of a dying star.

Akira sighs, used to his anger, adoration the only thing pulsing through his body as Akechi sneers down at him. 

“If wanting to save you is pathetic then I will gladly bear that crown,” he looks past him, to the cross, feels threads of thorns twirl across his scalp.

“I don’t need your saving!” Akechi swings his arm out, all anger and grace. Akira can see wings form to join the candlelit halo, he worships and worships as the sun dips low.

He runs his hands across the wood beneath him once more.

Time was running away from him. As it always was. Slipping through his fingers leaving him with choices and regrets alike.

“And if I need you?” Akira says, he imagines Akechi’s face behind the intricate vining of a confessional booth. And opens his mouth to bear his truth whole. “If I want to be selfish just once, and stay here with you. What will you do?”

“I should kill you,” Akechi grabs at his shirt and Akira sighs at the heat of his palms through his clothes. Reaching his own hands to wrap around Akechi’s gloves. The feel of leather committed to memory beneath his fingertips, dancing lightly across knuckles.

“You’ve had many chances now,” 

“What mindless dribble did Maruki say to you for you to be acting like this? After all we went through to stop him?”

 _He promised me you._ He should confess it. But looking into Akechi’s keen eyes, Akira knows it doesn’t need to be spoken.

“You can’t be this pathetic, you _aren’t_ this pathetic. Everything we’ve done! Wasted? Because you’re feeling sentimental?” Akechi’s voice rises, he preaches and Akira listens to his sermon of disbelief and rage. “Everything _I’ve_ done!” the _for you_ , is unspoken, Akira hears it anyways and smiles like a fool.

Akechi’s hands dig into his chest, leaving desperate bruises along his collarbones and Akira smiles as he winces as his heart sings with hope that tomorrow they will still be there. A sordid keepsake that Akechi was _alive._

The sunset through the stained glass glazed Akechi in colors of blue and red, colliding on his jawline and down his neck. He looked beautiful, ethereal. Akira wanted to fill books with hymns of that moment, of the light playing across Akechi’s eyelashes, across his sneering gums, across the fury on his face.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, another confession that he’s repeated so many times before. Akechi scoffed and Akira smiled a little wider. “You’re beautiful,” he repeated and Akechi’s hold loosened just enough to be noticeable.

“You’re beautiful,” he says one last time, and means it all the same. 

“Shut up,” Akechi shakes his head, softly, rustling the hair he tucked behind his ears loose.

“It’s true,” 

“I can't even _look_ at you,” he replies, even as he stares. 

Akira looks back, can't look away if he wanted too, and why would he want too? Akechi’s eyes are a storm, Akira would apologize for causing it if it didn’t make Akechi look lovely.

“I didn’t know you to be this pitiful,” Akechi breathes, words full of spite and Akira wants to taste them. 

“You know who I am. I need you to understand what I am,” Akira replies smoothly, despite the way his heart was in his throat and stomach tensed. His hands moved from Akechis to his waist, holding him tenderly and aching in the fact that Akechi didn’t move away. 

“And what is that? he sneered in response, face only inches from Akira, soaking in his heat and his presence. 

Akira smiled, openly. Eyes filling with sorrow and adoration. 

“In love with you.” Stated, with unwavering, unshakable, _belief._

“Shut up,” Akechi says but makes no effort to move away, his hands clench on Akira’s shirt once more. His eyes glaze over, stormy with emotion. 

“No.”

“Shut up! I’m not gonna stand here and listen to you-“ Akechi shakes, a struggle just for show as Akira holds him.

“That’s all I’m asking of you,” his heart gives another plea.

“That’s all? How much more can I give _you_ Akira?” His voice rises, Akira watches his throat, his chest heave, elated at the sound of his own name. 

“Everything,” he whispers, prays, as he kisses Akechi softly. Tenderly. Heart broken for the last time.

The heavens part for him in between Akechi’s lips, angels sing a chorus of their shared sighs and moans. Their bleeding hearts beat in time with each other and Akira wishes it could be enough.

They kiss each other breathless, painted purple beneath the shadows of glass, to match the purple bruises marrying their skin. 

They part when they’re breathless, still tangled within each other, bare in love underneath God's Akira would kill to have this moment for eternity. 

“Isn’t this some sort of sin to be doing this here?” Akechi says, it isn’t charged with anger. Only amusement and Akira loves him even more.

lWhat’s one more rock on our mountains?” he says and Akechi laughs, the small quiet laugh of his.

“How am I meant to give you up?” Akira confesses, after a moment of silence. Akechi blinks, storm washed away into coiling tides of sadness. He sighs, it sounds like a breakdown but Akechi inhales and manages to weather it. Akira’s tears burn against his eyes.

“I’ll never forgive you if you don’t,” Akechi replies and Akira wants to laugh at the certainty of it. 

“Tell me something then,” he asks, the plea no longer silent. “If you could do this all over again would you?” 

Akechi’s eyebrows raise at the question and Akira traces a finger across his jaw, kissing away the goosebumps that rise at his touch.

“Would you?” 

Akira smiles, like someone making a deal with the Devil. Desperate and cunning in a way.

“In a heartbeat,” He replies. “If it meant I got to meet you again.” 

Akechi looks at him then, eyes wide and face open. Vulnerable and sweet. He looks cherubic, pure and too magnificent for him. Akira falls more and more. Worships and worships and worships.

“Even after everything you’ve gone through? Everything _I_ put you through?” he whispers, disbelief and desperation in his tone.

“It was worth it, every bit. I’d do it a million times over. So promise me,” His breath catches as tears threaten to fall. “Promise me, you’ll find me in the real world again. That you’ll meet me again. And love me once more.” 

Akechi stares on. The sun had set long ago, and beneath the eyes of the many statues of angels and saints Akechi takes off one glove. Caresses Akira’s cheek with his ungloved hand, while tucking the glove into Akira’s clenched fists. 

“We’ve made a deal like this before no?” he says and Akira wants to laugh and cry and scream and stop time to never let this moment go. He only holds onto the glove harder and Akechi smiles on. 

“Promise?”

Akechi anoints him with a kiss, sweet and binding. The thorns on his head wilt, his heart soars on beating wings. The heavens part for him once more.

“ _Promise_.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You know the whole power of three’s in prayer? Me making Akira tell Akechi he’s beautiful exactly three times for that reason? yeah. 
> 
> I have a lot of feelings and the dialogue kinda just came to me mid shower. Hope this isn’t too heavy handed in allusions. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
